1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheels for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a system of stylistically enhancement of vehicle wheels by illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
The love affair people have with their automobiles is a well-known. Countless hours are spent cleaning, waxing, and detailing cars all around the world ever day, just so they can look their best as they drive. Many people also go to extra lengths to draw attention to their car. This is evidenced by the great popularity of custom paint schemes, custom wheels, and even special neon lights located on the bottom of the car or around the license plate. However, as more and people utilize these devices to draw attention, the novelty wears off, and they just become non-distinct. Accordingly, there exists a continual need for devices that provide a custom look for motor vehicles and which provide an attention-gathering factor.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,733, issued in the name of Gordon, discloses a vehicle wheel lighting system comprising a light source, a reflective body and an electrical power source operably coupled to the light source, wherein light is directed onto the reflective body so as to accentuate the wheels;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,603, issued in the name of Spicer, discloses a wheel lighting system comprising an annular light source and a tubular cover substantially covering the light source, wherein the lighting system lights from behind the wheel;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,138, issued in the name of Powell et al., discloses an illumination system for a semi-trailer that illuminates the rear wheel assembly for a predetermined period of time in response to actuation of the turn signal;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,686, issued in the name of Lavicska, discloses a lamp or heater for a wheel well of a motor vehicle comprising an arcuate member for protecting the wheel well from stone, salt and moisture damage, and further comprising a light and heat mechanism for providing light and warmth for purposes of assisting a motorist in changing a tire;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,274, issued in the name of Anderson et al., discloses a strobe light for a vehicle tire and wheel for providing light in an insufficiently lit area;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,100, issued in the name of DiGaetano, discloses a vehicle wheel well illumination device comprising a pair of light sources and a resilient rod interconnecting the light sources in a spaced apart configuration;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,755, issued in the name of Chandler, discloses retractable tire change lights for a motor vehicle comprising four lights, each mounted near the wheel well above each individual tire;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,069, issued in the name of Chandler, discloses retractable tire change lights for a motor vehicle comprising four lights, each mounted near the wheel well above each individual tire; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,500, issued in the name of Pezzopane, discloses a vehicle lamp disposed within the wheel well of a motor vehicle.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus that improves spot illumination of wheels of a motor vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle wheel illumination system.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle wheel illumination system having a waterproof housing fixedly attached to the surface of a wheel well of an automobile.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle wheel illumination system having a translucent lens threadably attached to the housing in a removable manner.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle wheel illumination system having at least one light bulb for providing illumination to the wheels of an automobile.
It is still a further feature of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle wheel illumination system having a pair of bulbs for providing illumination and aesthetic characteristics to the wheels of an automobile.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle wheel illumination system is a device having four separate light assemblies, each light assembly separately affixed above each separate tire and within the wheel well above each respective tire. Each light assembly includes a housing formed from a base, a wall and a cap that is removable. The base houses the electrical wiring that is coupled with a bulb stem. A bulb is inserted into the bulb stem to provide illumination. The cap includes a translucent lens through which the illuminated bulb is transmitted. The housing further includes mounting means for attaching the housing to the wheel well. The electrical wiring is further coupled to the electrical system of the automobile.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is manufactured from inexpensive, yet durable, materials intended to provide a cost effective device that is easily installed and maintained.